


breakfast is the most important meal of the day

by captainhurricane



Series: The Captain and the kitten [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, galra kitty!Keith, space captain!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith wakes up with a need.





	breakfast is the most important meal of the day

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by svana_vrika, bless
> 
> no need to read the previous ones in the series, can be read as stand alone  
> only backstory you need is that Shiro is a space pirate captain who owns a night sex club and Keith is his secret husband and club pet, a Galra kitten who spends his free time lounging in Shiro's clothes and writing scathing articles in whatever is the equivalent of future internet

Space is silent behind the sparkling roof of the apartment: it is as ever changing as the universe itself, as every creature who has ever lived and will live. Often Shiro and Keith spend time merely lying on their backs, fingers intertwined, looking up at the stars. It is the only way they know how to fall asleep anymore: in each other’s arms, under the cold gazes of the stars. 

 

Only with the mere hint of the sun and the automatic lights do they know the morning has come. Rarely does Keith wake up earlier than his devoted husband, but when he does, he is delighted. He gets to see Shiro at his most vulnerable, at his cutest. In sleep, Shiro’s face smooths out. His lips part. Sometimes he lets out soft little snores or smacks his mouth. Sometimes Shiro mumbles in his sleep, reminders of a long hard life. Those memories Keith quiets down with a kiss and a hug, whispering into his husband’s dreams that it’s alright, it’s okay, Shiro is alright. 

 

Sometimes, however, Keith wakes with a need. Often it’s after a long night at the club they run together, when Keith has lounged next to his Captain and has known himself to be untouchable by all: a night that has left Keith wanting, desire slipping through his dreams until he wakes up with a start and a low moan. 

 

His favoured position is to be under Shiro’s arm, cuddled up against Shiro’s broad, beautiful chest. It’s where he wakes up now, tail twitching restlessly, his fingers curled over Shiro’s collarbone. 

 

Shiro still sleeps, deceitfully innocent in his sleep, white hair ruffled and messy. Keith’s own mess of hair is strewn all over their pillows, some dark strands stuck on Shiro’s face. Shiro wrinkles his nose. Keith bites his lip, stifles his giggle. 

 

“Oh, husband,” he murmurs, and he brushes Shiro’s face free of hair. “Good morning.” With a twitch of large, curious cat ears, Keith dives down under their shared covers. 

 

The fabric of their blanket is silky smooth, but Shiro radiates heat so much that, in seconds, Keith finds sweat gathering on his skin. He still finds his way to Shiro’s groin, to the spread thighs. Shiro only sleeps like this, spread like a starfish, when he’s truly comfortable where he is. Keith places a kiss to Shiro’s hipbone and nuzzles, sniffs deep. As a Galra, Keith’s sense of smell is greatly heightened so, to him, Shiro smells divine.

 

Not just because he smells masculine, musky, sleep-soft, but he smells like Shiro: like kindness, like daylight. Keith inhales deep, places soft kisses over the enticing curve of Shiro’s hip bones to where the curve of his gorgeously muscled thighs begin. 

 

As much as Shiro loves Keith’s legs and ass, Keith loves Shiro’s thighs. 

 

And that cock. By all the gods that Keith has ever believed in, that cock is divine. Every part of Shiro is perfect to Keith, of course, from the way he loves to eat mac and cheese on their couch and leave crumbs everywhere to the way Shiro commands the room with just his presence. But Shiro’s cock is sculpted by his perfect genes, molded in ways that have made Keith sob and scream out of pure pleasure. Sucking, no, worshipping Shiro’s cock is one of Keith’s greatest, fondest pleasures in life. 

 

He squirms his way better between Shiro’s thick thighs after leaving them glistening and marked with clever sharp teeth and a long, hot tongue. Keith nuzzles Shiro’s cock and kisses it, murmurs a cheeky little hello to it when it seems to twitch the more he touches it. Taking it into his mouth makes him moan. He’s been his husband’s cock warmer often enough to know where and how to suck and where Shiro likes to be squeezed and kissed. Keith takes his time, goes as slow and messy as he likes. 

 

Shiro makes a soft, sleepy noise but he doesn’t wake. 

 

Keith’s tail swishes, tickling his own legs. He closes his eyes and inhales deep, deep, feels his own groin stirring with arousal. 

 

He wets his hand with few swipes of his tongue and wraps it around the slowly thickening base, gives a squeeze that makes Shiro groan in his sleep. Keith chuckles. Carefully, he wraps his lips around this delicious, gorgeous dick and sucks deep, deep, stopping only when the tip of the cock hits the back of his throat. Keith inhales through his nose, his head beginning to swim with his husband’s musk. 

 

He begins to pump and stroke in time with his kisses and licks, suckles the tip like it was a lollipop, is delighted to feel the first drops of pre-cum hit his tongue. Human semen tastes a little saltier than Galran semen, but it is addictive no less. Keith kisses his way down from the tip to Shiro’s balls, hanging heavy and tight under his cock. Keith cups them both, kisses them, sucks them one at a time, moans loud, shamelessly loud, at the taste. 

 

He could spend hours in here, just worshipping his husband as he deserves to be worshipped, but Keith is feeling a little diabolical this morning. He pushes Shiro’s legs, nudging Shiro’s ridiculously heavy body to the side. Shiro murmurs something inaudible in his sleep, but still sleeps like he had never slept before. Shiro sighs softly when Keith kisses one perfect half-moon of an asscheek. 

 

“So cute,” Keith murmurs and he nuzzles his way between Shiro’s firm cheeks, kisses the soft, inviting pucker. It’s not that Keith doesn’t want to take Shiro as Shiro takes him, it’s that Shiro is unbearably good at doing so and loves nothing more than making Keith’s toes curl. But Shiro is also a man with his needs and Keith knows them, through and through. He knows what cute faces Shiro can make when he’s getting his dick sucked in the privacy or their room. 

 

Keith knows, like nobody else in the whole wide universe knows, what Shiro sounds like when he’s getting fucked. 

 

It’s why Keith gets finger-deep in Shiro, Keith’s clever, sharp tongue carefully, fondly caressing Shiro’s twitching entrance. 

 

Shiro has started to groan, edging closer to that blurry edge between being awake and being asleep. Keith encourages those sounds more, pushes three fingers in, twists them, leaves wet kisses over Shiro’s ass. Keith’s free hand is between his own legs, his hips working overtime to fuck into his own fist. 

 

The blanket has shifted far enough, kicked halfway off them both so that Keith can breathe better. He’s making entirely too much noise for Shiro to sleep through but Shiro is only moaning drowsily, his hips jerking with every lap of Keith’s tongue, every twist of his fingers. Keith pulls out his fingers and squirms his way behind Shiro, positioning himself at Shiro’s entrance. 

“‘Kashi,” Keith murmurs as he sinks in, his own cock throbbing, the little barbs on its side rubbing pleasurably against his fingers. “Time to wake up.” Keith nibbles gently on Shiro’s ear as he thrusts further in, bit by bit, curving his leg around Shiro’s hips. Keith wraps his arms around his husband as well and thrusts in further, further, until he’s bottomed out. “Kashi, baby.” Keith reaches to pinch Shiro’s nipple. 

 

Shiro laughs, so cute and sleepy, and grabs Keith’s hand. “Mornin’, my little minx,” Shiro murmurs and he brings Keith’s hand to his lips to kiss it. Shiro moans and shudders as Keith pulls back, only to gently, slowly inch back in. 

 

Keith mouths at Shiro’s neck, his cheek, presses a wet kiss to the corner of Shiro’s smiling mouth. “You look too good when you sleep, Kashi,” Keith whispers. He rubs Shiro’s nipple, the pierced one, with warm fingers. 

 

“Mmm,” Shiro says and he takes two of Keith’s fingers between chapped, yet warm, lips. Shiro licks Keith’s fingers lovingly, his big, gorgeous body sleep-warm and sleep-soft in Keith’s hands. 

 

Right then and there, it’s just the two of them, locked in an embrace, Keith’s ears twitching and turning, his tail wrapping around Shiro’s quivering leg. Keith thanks his own long limbs that allow him to reach for Shiro’s cock. Together, they coax Shiro through an orgasm, Keith muffles Shiro’s moans with his tongue and lips. Keith brings their semen-soaked hands to Shiro’s mouth and, with a little chuckle, Shiro licks them clean, nuzzling against Keith’s palm like he was the Galran catboy and not Keith. 


End file.
